Lost Boy Cavern
Lost Boy Cavern is situated directly north-northwest of Lake Canulus, in the Nibenay Valley and east of the Silverfish River. The entrance to the cave is embedded in a moderately sized rock. Notice that it is a necromancer cave due to the presence of nightshade and skull-sticks. As in most caves there are cairn bolete caps and wisp stalks present. Sublocations Lost Boy Entrance When entering the cave, one will find a burning corpse with nothing on it. Continue searching around and looting chests; many will contain moderately powerful magical equipment or items. In the first level of the cave (Lost Boy Entrance), one can find two more entrances: the Lost Boy Yawning Halls and the Lost Boy Canyon. Lost Boy Yawning Halls Several necromancers and other enemies can be found in this level. Some of the necromancers are holding moderately powerful magic items, such as scrolls and potions. Occasionally, they will wear leveled armor. Noteworthy, there are a couple notes found in the cave, which entail rituals and information on necromancers. Once the Hero have gone throughout this cave, continue to the Lost Boy Hidden Bastion. Lost Boy Canyon Nothing too noteworthy here except for a one or two chests containing weak magic items, and necromancers. Although another Hidden Boy note is found here. Lost Boy Hidden Bastion Search throughout the third level of the cave (overall easier to navigate). A desk with a red tapestry above it contains some interesting notes. Read the three Letters to the Guild of Mages. Each letter describes a lich named Erandur-Vangaril. On the desk is also some alchemical tools. Afterwards, go towards the stairs near the desk and walk straight up, and continue until they enter a room with two sleeping slabs, and a stairway blocked by dirt with a chest under it. Kill the necromancers in the room, and continue towards the chest near the stairs. Inside the chest is a key and another note. Pick them both up, and search around the room for more chests. Head back down the stairs and enter the "Old Wooden Door" with an average lock; the key will open it. Inside the room the Hero will encounter two Skeleton Guardians and Erandur-Vangaril, a necromancer turned lich. Take the guardians out, but Vangaril won't attack, nor can the Hero attack him, unless they're at least level 23 when first entering the area. Head behind the chair and there is a chest with a note upon it. The chest has an 'average' lock level and cannot be opened with the key. Inside the chest is another note, and a level-dependent treasure. Gallery Lost Boy Cavern Necromancers table.png|Necromancer table Lost Boy Cavern Erandur-Vangaril.png|Location of Erandur-Vangaril Lost Boy Cavern Crumbeled Paper One.png|Crumbeled piece of Paper 1 Lost Boy Cavern Crumbeled Paper Two.png|Crumbeled piece of Paper 2 Trivia *There is a hidden chest perched on top of one of stone beams in this level of the cavern. When first entering, there are randomly scattered beer bottles on the floor. Directly above these one will see a dead goblin, beer bottle in hand. The chest is right next to the goblin. Nothing too interesting in the chest however, just some gold. Appearances * de:Höhlen des verschwundenen Jungen ru:Пещера Потерянного Мальчика Category:Oblivion: Caves Category:Oblivion: Nibenay Basin Locations